Traição
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Shura o considerava um amigo, um irmão...mas Aioros traiu Atena e os ideais dos Cavaleiros Sagrados...e não havia perdão para isso. Ficlet em resposta à Gincana do Mundo dos Fics.


**Traição.**

**Ficlet em resposta ao desafio do Mundo dos Fics...Dois ficlets, dois personagens. O Primeiro ficlet(Traição) – Em deles vai estar irritado por alguma razão e fará alguma coisa para se vingar. **

**Segundo ficlet (Amizade) – O alvo. Mudar o foco para a pessoa que causou a Ira do primeiro e sofreu as conseqüências.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eu não conseguia acreditar nisso, nos gritos do Grande Mestre:

"_Traidor! Aioros é um traidor! Tentou matar Atena!"_

Por que Aioros? Por que fez isso? Era nosso destino viver e morrer juntos por Atena, como amigos, como irmãos. Agora devo caçá-lo e fazer com que a Justiça prevaleça!

Como ousou trair nossos ideais, tudo pelo qual vivemos? Todos estes anos de treinamento duro, de sofrimentos vividos, tudo aquilo que abrimos mão em nosso da Justiça sobre a Terra foi em vão? Por que tomou esta atitude tão sem sentido? Por que tentou matar aquela a quem esperamos com ansiedade e devemos proteger acima de tudo e todos?

Sinto-me traído por você. E devo esquecer quem somos, quem fomos para fazer com que pague.

Como se fosse tão fácil assim esquecer que Cavaleiro honrado você é. Um modelo a ser seguido por todos do Santuário. Sua traição agora me enche de dúvidas, você era o único neste lugar em quem eu confiei...não me sobrou mais ninguém.

Saindo de meu templo, começo a caçada ao traidor, seguindo ordens do Mestre. Em meu caminho encontro seu irmão,meu amigo...assustado, lágrimas aos olhos...ele não consegue entender o que se passa.

"_Shura! É mentira, não é?"-_ouvi o menino gritar.-"_Meu irmão não fez isso do que o acusam!"_

Eu conheço Aiolia desde que era um bebê. Admirava seu irmão mais velho por conseguir se dividir em cuidar dele e se dedicar tão intensamente aos seus treinamentos e deveres. Eu sei que ele me odiará pelo o que farei, mas não pedirei desculpas por nada. O que eu farei é justiça.

"_Afaste-se."-_é só o que lhe digo, afastando-o.

Persigo Aioros, procurando-o através de seu Cosmos. Os soldados o perseguem incansavelmente. Bons soldados. Logo eu o encontro...ferido, carregando sua armadura e algo em seus braços. Estava correndo.

Devia ter dado ouvidos às desconfianças do Mestre, quando ele o procurara dias atrás, desconfiado de Aioros. Volto a lembrar daquela conversa, observando-o se afastar um pouco do Santuário.

_"Aioros planeja matar Atena, Shura. Deve impedí-lo!" _

"_Impossível! Aioros jamais faria tal coisa! É meu amigo, sei que ele não_..."

_"Sabe que somente me preocupo com Atena. Nada mais importa a não ser ela. Amizades não importam se tais amigos se mostram traidores. Somos Cavaleiros que prometemos proteger Atena e livrar a Terra do mal."-_ele dizia, suas palavras antes duvidosas agora me parecem tão verdadeiras_.-"Atena deve ser protegida de todo mal."_

Eu quis acreditar em sua inocência, que o Mestre estava enganado! Não sabe o quanto às palavras do Mestre me machucavam. Eu não queria acreditar naquilo...e você me mostrou sua verdadeira natureza, Aioros.

Os outros também o procuram. Mas é meu desejo e privilégio que seja morto por mim. Eu salto, desferindo minha Excalibur, e vejo que ele desvia de meu golpe, segurando o embrulho em seus braços com todo cuidado.

_"Aioros, porque você fez isso?" _

Você não é mais meu amigo...meu irmão! É um inimigo a ser destruído. Você mentiu para mim, traiu nossos ideais e eu o ODEIO por isso.

_"Airlos, você acha que fugiu em segurança?"_

_"Espere! Shura, me ouça!" _

"_Não darei ouvidos a um traidor! Morra!"_

"_Shura!"_

Eu não posso hesitar...você traiu nossa amizade...tem que morrer. Ignoro até mesmo a presença de um bebê nos braços de Aioros. Aquele bebê...

Lutamos, e eu venci. Vi seu corpo ser atingindo pelo meu golpe e cair em um precipício. Observo a criança, penso em acabar com seu sofrimento, seria cruel abandona-lo ali, mas eu não consigo... dou as costas a ela...e vou embora.

Eu matei meu único amigo...alguém que chamei de irmão...e não posso nem ao menos chorar por isso.

Fim...

Leia a continuação no fic..Amizade.


End file.
